Chatterbox
by xXThe Red RoseXx
Summary: This story is partially based of off and inspired by the Anko and Orochimaru relationship. Hikari, a shy young student, is selected by Eric to enter Life School, a twisted place where two things rule supreme: the law of the streets and Eric's desires.


September 8

Today is a good day for 2 reasons. One being it's the day before I start my new school and secondly it's my 8th birthday today. I can't wait to begin at Fairbrooke Academy- I hope the other kids like me. J I can't wait!

September 9

At this moment it's 10:00AM, but I'm not in school- something isn't right Diary. This morning on my way to school, I heard a voice, turned to see who it was, and suddenly it all went black. I don't know why it happened, but judging from the bump on the back of my head, I'd say I was hit by something pretty hard. I woke up in a strange house-like place to see a tall blonde boy standing over me. He told me his name is Eric and he's 12-years-old. Eric told me he chose me to get a very special education, unlike anything any other kid my age could understand, so I should listen to him. I should probably mention my name is Hikari MacShanty. I know it's a little weird for a name, but my Dad chose it- he says it's Japanese for "light." (He's been to Japan for his work- he loves it there). I should probably also mention I was about to start 5th grade at Fairbrooke today, even though I'm supposed to chronologically be starting 3rd. (After taking the entrance exams they decided to move me up 2 grades because of my "outstanding reading and writing abilities". Go figure. Well, I'll be back la---

Later…

Eric told me I shouldn't be talking to you Diary- he said it was wrong so he read what I wrote and slapped me really hard across the cheek. I cried a little and said I was sorry. I guess I'll have to take a vacation from you- at least until I'm sure he isn't around. I wish I didn't miss school today.

September 16

It's been a week since I started my schooling with Eric. There is a "routine" that I will fallow. I pretend that I am walking to Academy, just wearing my regular uniform, and then I walk across the street to meet Eric so we can begin "Life School" (what he calls it) at "The Castle" (his house and my training grounds). I stay there until 3:00PM and then I walk home.

I know I didn't mention this in my last entry, but after my first day I received two "gifts: from Eric. The first was a wound- he took out a Kunai he dipped in a special ink and gave me a swift, though small, blow to my back. Though it still stings a little, the way the ink splattered on impact, left a black scar on my lower back. This, along with a black satin choker (with a small silver plate on the front where he inscribed "Chatterbox" (he says I ask to many questions.) He only calls me Chatterbox, or when he's in a good mood "my little doll Chatterbox", so that is what I will call myself. He's coming now- I'll come back later.

Later…

I am learning the "cardinal 6" subjects- weaponry, stealth, business, speaking skills, beauty and Charm (B C), and people studies. Eric (or Sensei as he prefers) told me if I can master these 6 skills, then I can do many things, so I will study hard. Today in Weaponry, I kept missing the target during my knife-throwing lesson, but luckily Sensei taught me how to do it the correct way. (Those things are heavier then they look- but it's all in the wrist!) In speaking skills today, he showed me how to make direct eye contact when talking to people and how to properly introduce myself. He was so proud of me he told me my progress has pleased him. I was so happy I said how I wanted to tell my Mom what I had learned, but the he punched me in the jaw. He told me I could never tell anyone about Life School, especially not my parents. I told him I understand. He is Sensei Eric- I must not disobey him. He is my master, and I am his little doll Chatterbox. I will be good and obey him.

September 17

Today we met with Mr. Blarkton, Principal of Fairbrooke Academy. He is friends with Eric. He gave Mr. Blarkton a suitcase (he opened it, and whatever was in there sure made that Principal smile.) It was agreed that all my worksheets, homework, grades, and tests would be taken care of and my marks I received would be at the digression of Eric. This meant I could continue Life School uninterrupted by the technicalities parents would ask about. As we walked back to The Castle, Eric was in a good mood. I learned BC today. I was taught how to walk like a Lady (since I will be one soon enough.) Apparently out of all my courses, B C is the most important for a girl like me to learn. "If you can master that- you'll have every man eating out of the palms of your little hands." Lately, I've been craving some coffeecake- maybe if I walk into see Eric this way he'll give me some . I will try this tomorrow.

September 18

It worked! When I walked in correctly, he gave me what I asked for! J It was so good! "Chatterbox, come here" he called, after I enjoyed my tasty treat. He pulled me towards him, and as he said how good I was, I felt his hand slowly going up my skirt, then back down. I was really unsure why he did that, but it bothered me. He patted my head, stood up, and then we went back to my knife-throwing lessons in Weaponry. Chatterbox is improving.

October 27

Sorry I haven't been here for a while Diary. Eric has kept me very busy with my studies. Today in Business, I learned about the value of money. It was interesting- if you have enough money you can get anything you want. I think I want money.

Today in Stealth, I messed up pretty badly. We tried some "field work" and I made a huge mistake. While we were practicing fallowing someone and hiding (a tall middle-aged man), I thought I saw the guy smiling at me, so I came out of the bushes and introduced myself. This almost gave us away and Eric was clearly mad at me. He gave me the death glare all the way back to the Castle. When we were back there, he took off his belt and struck hard blows to my back for what seemed like forever, It hurt so badly I fell to the ground in tears, crawled away into a dark corner and refused to look up to his face. I couldn't stop crying, so he took pity on me and put his belt back on, and then got me an ice pack. Though I wouldn't let him near me, he placed it on the floor by me and walked away. I felt as though I had shamed him so I crawled towards his feet and apologized for shaming him. He ignored me until it was time to go home; even then I persisted in saying how sorry I was.

November 10

I think I've gotten back into Eric's favor. Today, after I learned about how to wear my hair in B C, I knelt down on my hands and knees and wiping the tears on my sleeves, continued apologizing for messing up so badly in our last Stealth class field study. I then pulled out a shiny silver watch out of my pocket and handed it to him (I knew he's a fan of shiny things and said "I'm sorry I have shamed you Sensei. I love you very much and I hope my gift says that too." With that, he pulled me off the ground and sat me square in the center of his lap. I then whispered into his ear "I'm sorry, please forgive me". He then cracked a smile, hugged me, and told me It's ok little Chatterbox. Hey quit your crying- you're too soft. Don't want you doing that on a mission". I nodded slowly and hugged him tightly.

March 14

I was late to Life School today, so Eric slapped me across my right check- its left a bruise.

I wish Dad wasn't always away on business- then he'd see what's happening. Mom is to busy with her other 3 kids- my little brother Sawyer, and younger sisters Mae and April. She also volunteers at the Community Center, so I'm lost in the shuffle. She figures I can do things for myself now- after all I'm the oldest. I really wish they cared enough to ask about the bruises, or at least notice them.

Sensei says I'll be on my first mission a week from now- I can't wait!

March 20

It's the night before my first mission and I can't sleep. Tomorrow, I hope all my training will pay off- I must make Sensei proud! He taught me so much and I want to show him I've taken everything he taught me and practiced and studied very hard.

March 21

Today I had my first mission. I made sure I was at Life School bright and early, and even polished the metal on my choker, just for the occasion. He told me for my first mission, I must steal any 1 thing I want, take somebody's wallet, and get someone to buy me some candy. (This was a real challenge- I don't like to take things that aren't mine its mean.) Sensei told me "this is an important lesson to learn- it's a dog-eat-dog world out there, and you need to learn how to manipulate people for your advantage." I told him his words were wise and then he patted my head softly, and showed me to the door to the store, which I casually entered, like any other 8-year-old in a grocery store. I scanned up and down the isles, trying to figure out what could fit inside my jacket without creating a bulge that I want. I saw a box of thin markers and swiftly stuffed it down my coat, and then concentrated on the 2 other tasks. I saw a mother with a young child run after her son, leaving her cart unattended. I cautiously looked both ways, unzipped the purse and removed the shiny turquoise wallet, which like the markers, also went into my secret jacket shopping cart. My heart was racing now- 2 down, 1 to go. That's when I saw it- an elderly woman, speeding down the isle, obviously in a hurry. So I saw the direction she was heading in, and made sure it looked like she ran over my toes. I cried and sat there, holding my supposedly injured foot. She saw this and felt so sorry, (partially out of worry of me telling a store clerk about her darting carelessly at break-neck pace threw the produce section), she made me an offer. "Will you feel better if I get you something?" I nodded coyly. _I can't believe I'm doing this- It's so easy!_ The words "I like Candy" came falling out of my mouth. She happily purchased the bag of lollipops of my choosing and handed them to me with a smile. "Thank you!" I said with a sincere smile. "You're welcome!" Little did she know that cute little girl was walking out with not one item- but three! As I approached Eric, standing coolly on a nearby street corner, I could feel my face swelling with pride. "So you're finally back- well let's see how it went." I showed him my markers, wallet, and the lollipops. "Well Chatterbox I've got to say you've got it all- way to go- A on your very first mission!" The entire way back to the Castle, for the first time in a long time, we were both smiling and in a great mood. Once we entered the Castle, I asked once more. "Did I please you Sensei? I really hope I made you proud!" He stood, towering over me, as he always did, only this time something new happened. He put his hand under my chin and raised it up so I could see his eyes, and then he kissed my lips. I wasn't sure what to do or how to respond so I just nervously looked around the room as he cupped my face in his hands saying "I am very pleased with you- this was by far the best birthday present I've ever received. As I grow older now at thirteen, I see even you are maturing right before my eyes. I will always be with you little doll- never forget that you are mine and mine alone. Understood?" "Yes Sensei". He, then I, turned and saw 2:57PM on the clocks face and I was dismissed.


End file.
